


Storm Warning

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Animal Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: The reader is taken from her home planet as a child to live and work upon the Finalizer, it's only after years that she speaks with Kylo Ren.





	Storm Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1858  
> This is on the shorter end of my usual chapters, but I hope you guys enjoy the prologue to Storm warning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is taken from her home planet to live on the Finalizer

You ran down the grass, feet sliding along the glistening and dewy plants they came in contact with. Annie ran behind you, following protectively. The large beast keeping a close eye on the surroundings. You’re holding a small stick, a satin ribbon tied onto the end, flowing behind you as you ran with your arm above her head.  
“Annie! Keep up!” You called, letting out a squealing giggle. You were small for her age, your family consisted of over average height people. Your long hair had long since lost its tie that kept the mess tamed. You wore black Jersey pants that were rolled up at the ankle, your light grey top fitting two sizes too big on you, you had a small silver anklet wrapped around your right ankle, and a small silver ring with a Peridot centered on it. Your cheeks were rosy from running in the cool morning, your eyes bright, your hands were dirty with mud, your under nails caked with brown. As you ran, the bottom of your feet were wiped clean of the dirt from your previous running through the wet dirt of the garden.  
“Oh Annie! One day! One day I’m going to be in space!” You giggled to your bear-dog. The large brown animal reached your shoulder when she stood straight. You were inseparable. You were chosen for each other, kindred spirits bound by love and friendship.  
“I’m going to travel to the end of the galaxy! I’ll be the first to do it Annie! Everyone will know who I am!” You laughed, stumbling and rolling onto your back. Your shirt and pants were easily wet from the rain that clung to the grass from the night before.  
You stare up at the sky, eyes twinkling in the dim light. “One-day Annie, I’m going to be up there, above the clouds”  
Annie laid beside you, letting out a huff and resting her head on your stomach, her breathing moving the shirt and tickling your stomach, causing you to let out yet another giggle.  
“Y/N!” A high-pitched voice called.  
You looked over, seeing your older-by-six-years brother. For those who had never met the duo, most would have thought you were twins. Matching hair color and eyes, gentle bone structure and similar smiles.  
Jaha stood in the doorway of your home, his sweater clinging to him. Even at only thirteen, he was almost six foot. His black trousers hit his ankles, leaving his pale skin bare.  
“Y/N come in! There’s a bad storm warning!” Jaha yelled, leaving the front door open as he returned inside.  
You stood up, Annie following suit. She pats her head, before darting off to the small yellow home. She shuts the door behind her, Annie going to lay on the bed your mother had made for her. Jaha hands you a small, steaming mug.  
“It’s chocolate” He tells her, ruffling her hair.  
“Oh yum!” You squeal, going to the small living room and curling up on her dad’s chair, sipping the scalding liquid.  
Jaha sits on the couch, sprawled out. Their board game sitting on the table in the center of the room, abandoned after you had grown exhausted the night before.  
“When are mama and papa coming home?” You asked through a mouthful of chocolate.  
“Mama said she’d be back today, papa is in the mines for another two days.” Jaha replied “Mannie and Loe’s papa died last week so papa had to take his shifts”  
“Oh” you say quietly, looking down. Uncle Lu was your favorite uncle.  
“It’ll be okay though. Mama said she was bringing home new fabric” Jaha says with a smile. Your mother was the only seamstress on the east side of their planet. She was often busy, but she made good money and always made sure they had nice clothes. She often made you pretty dresses, but you had never been one to wear them, always scared you’d ruin them while she played.  
“I miss mama” You say, finishing her chocolate.  
“Me too” Jaha said, looking over to his younger sister “Do you want to play space explorers?”  
“Yes!” You cry, scrambling up and running to get the helmet you had made out of paper a few weeks prior. You stick the crudely made item on her head, grinning. “Can we go to Tatooine this time?”  
“Of course” Jaha laughed, grabbing his toy light saber. Jaha had always wanted to be a Jedi, but he wasn’t force sensitive.  
You giggle, holding your arms out and running around the living room.  
“Preparing for landing!” You called.  
“Oh no!” Jaha cried “That’s a first order ship!”  
You squealed “Prepare the guns!”  
Jaha held up his fake light saber, swinging it around as he yells loud noises, pretending to fight stormtroopers.  
Outside, thunder rolled throughout the sky. It always rained on Malah, and when it wasn’t raining, it was cloudy. They very rarely got sun, and sun only came out once a yeah. The day of the Sun Dance. It was a planet wide holiday that everyone celebrated by wearing beautiful yellow clothes and collected to their nearest cities, dancing in the square at a festival.  
“There’s too many” you yelled, halting and making gun shot noises “PEWPEWPEW!”  
“We have to retreat!” Jaha yelled, falling to his knee, swinging the lightsaber.  
“Get into the cockpit!” You call, Jaha grabbing a hold of your shoulders, following you as you ran out of the living room and into the hallway, both of you screeching to a halt when there was a loud bang on your door. You stared at the white door, eyes wide. No one came to visit when your parents weren’t home.  
You heard Annie let out a low growl, and you looked to Jaha, fear apparent on your face.  
“Get upstairs to the attic” He whispered, holding his toy lightsaber, following you up the stairs. Both of you trying to move as quickly and silently as possible.  
Annie stayed at the front door, letting out low growls and threatening barks. You both climbed up the secret passage way to the attic, the door hiding inside of a closet.  
The front suddenly banged open, loud footsteps leading throughout the house. You crawled behind a box in the attic, your entire body trembling as Jaha looked out the small window.  
“it’s a First Order ship” He whispered, eyes wide as he tried not to show how terrified he was.  
“What are we gonna do” You whimpered, crawling into his arms as he rocked you.  
You heard a loud yelp from downstairs, and you let out a choked sob, knowing that they were hurting your best friend.  
“Shh” Jaha whispered, watching as you squeezed your eyes shut tightly, hearing them on the second floor, things being thrown around and smashed. They were in your bedrooms.  
“We’re going to be okay” Jaha whispered.  
“Find the attic!” Someone yelled from downstairs, and you gripped Jaha’s shirt.  
“They can’t hurt us” Jaha whispered “We’re intergalactic travelers, we’ve gotten out of worse things before.”  
“But this isn’t a game Ja” you whimpered.  
“Yes it is, life is a game, and we haven’t lost yet” He tells you.  
You gasp out a sob when someone starts stomping up the hidden stares, both of you crouching lower behind the box, hoping that whoever it was wouldn’t find you.  
Jaha keeps his hand over your mouth so you didn’t accidentally make a noise. The echoes of strong boots vibrated through the small room. Your heart was clenching so tightly you were sure it was trying to kill you, your stomach erupted with anxiety as you trembled, the steps getting closer.  
“It’s clear!” The person yelled, you let out a breath of relief, Jaha pinching you to keep quiet.  
You jerked from the quick pain, knocking into the box slightly. No one would have noticed if it hadn’t been silent in the room. The box moved barely a centimeter, but it made a loud low screech in protest from rubbing against the wood floor.  
“Backup up here!” the same voice yelled, the footsteps became louder the closer they got. You looked up, a white helmet peering down at you. You let out a sob as they reached down, lifting you up while another grabbed Jaha.  
You were frozen in terror, gasping for air as you were dragged down to the main floor, letting out a scream when you saw Annie struggling for breath against a wall.  
“Annie!” You scream, trying to struggle to get to your friend.  
The man held you tightly, dragging you out the front door. You struggled to keep up with his long and precise strides, you kept stumbling against the pathway, holes forming at your knees where you kept hitting the path, blood gathering on the delicate skin.  
“Jaha!” You scream, noticing that he was being pulled to a different ship than you were.  
“Jaha!” You scream shrilly again, a sob breaking the word into Ja—ha.  
“You’re going to be okay! We’re going to be okay” He yells at you, but you could see the fear in his eyes, the tears streaming down his face.  
“Jaha! I’m scared” You sob, trying to struggle once more to try and run to him. You stumble again, body trembling in fear and pain when small rocks were shoved into your skin and muscle at your knees.  
“It’s a game Y/N!” He yells “It’s a game! We always win!”  
“It’s a game!” He cries again, almost as if he were trying to convince himself as well.  
“Jaha” You sob, watching him being pulled up the ramp of the other ship.  
You twist, seeing Annie limping out of the house.  
“Annie! Find mama!” You scream, shaking as you were dragged up a black metal ramp “Find mama!”  
You cry out as you were flung into a holding center on the ship, the coolness of the fans hitting you even harder from the rain that had started to pour. You were freezing. You huddled up, trying to ignore the cold and the stinging pain in your open knees. You gasped when you tried to move your wrist, looking down, the small bone was protruding at an awkward angle against your skin, and you reached up, feeling the break on your collarbone as well.  
You look over, letting out a small, hoarse scream when you see three other children, all bleeding out from severe gashes.  
“It’s a game” You whisper to yourself “This isn’t real. This isn’t real. Mama will call me for supper soon”  
But you knew it was a lie. Especially as the ship started, the engine creating a loud rumbling throughout, the floor vibrating from beneath you.  
It was then that you realized you were right above an engine. If it went, you died first.  
You rolled and hit your shoulder, causing a loud scream to rip from your lips at it jostled your broken collarbone. The ship left the ground, and you trembled, looking out the smallest of cracks to see outside, eyes wide as you watched the clouds fade away from around you, leaving you in darkness.


End file.
